wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Styles of Play
Styles of Play are specific definitions of characters' roles in any given roleplay. Styles Offensive Styles General *'Melee' - A close-range character who deals physical damage. *'Ranged' - A far-ranged character who deals physical damage. *'Caster' - A far-ranged character who relies on their advanced techniques to deal magic damage. Specific *'Glass Cannon' - A character who has excellent attack or special attack but mediocre stats in other categories, and usually very poor defensive stats. An example of a pure glass cannon is Mr. Game & Watch. :*'Carry' - These types of glass cannons get stronger over the course of battle, usually having AD- or AP-boosting innates or other traits that make them uncontrollably snowball if not stopped. AD carries usually rely on their basic autoattacks to shoot down enemies, while AP carries rely on their advanced techniques to deal heavy bursts of damage. An example of a good AD carry is Dave Strider, while an example of a good AP carry is Kisuke Urahara. *'Assassin' - An all-around character who excels in dealing lots of damage over time to knock out enemies quickly. An example of an assassin is Azrael. *'Off-Tank' - A character who plays a more conservative offense approach - building both survivability and damage in their items and skills; i.e. combining the traits of both an assassin and a tank. Master Yi can be built to be a decent off-tank. *'Bruiser' - A character who deals large amounts of damage in slow hits, and are usually slow with poor movement and attack speeds but tanky. Defensive Styles *'Off-Tank' - See above. *'Tank' - A character who has high defensive stats and strong team supporting capabilities with a decent attack. Tanks usually initiate the battle, soaking up the initial bursts while protecting the glass cannons and assassins in the back, while softening up the enemies so the attackers have an easier time dealing with them. An example of a tank is NB Pro. :*'Juggernaut' - A tank who has insanely high attack to complement their immense physical defense and health, but has extremely poor special stats and a pathetic speed. Juggernauts are usually bruisers who stand near the enemy while a teammate fights them, and hits them from behind when they least expect it with powerful attacks and crowd control. However, they need to tread carefully if there are any casters on the enemy team, as they can easily burst any juggernaut down even without a full combo. :*'Bruiser' - See above. *'Support' - A character who complements the team by providing them damage shields, healing, stat boosts, or crowd control. Supports usually alleviate the stresses on glass cannons, as they can play a little more aggressively without the fear of getting focused and knocked out in a matter of hits. An example of a support is Claire. Speed Styles *'On-Hit DPS' - A character who has high movement and attack speeds and softens up opponents with damage over time, usually applying multitudes of debuffs. *'Hit-and-Run' - A character who has a strong enough attack to be given pure attack and movement speeds. If a tank is absent, these characters will initiate, hitting the opponents while running back to avoid the same. Balanced Styles *'Hybrid' - A character who can attack from both sides of the spectrum. They usually have balanced stats with none really standing out to be either horrible or excellent.